Show Me the Way
by WalrusIncognito
Summary: Kurt Hummel us One Direction's new stylist. While he and Blaine discover what it really means to be devoted to someone for life Louis comes to terms with his true feelings for Harry. Larry Stylinson and Klaine collab with Jelly23
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** (Walrus Incognito) Hallo all! So I expect you've stumbled upon this for a reason, or maybe it was an accident, details details. Anyway you're trapped now so you have to continue reading! This is a collaboration between me and the lovely Jelly23. Yeah we're weird enough to combine Klaine and One Direction. Don't let your guard down though, it gets stranger.

Just a warning: At the beginning of each chapter will be two author's notes. One from me and one from Jelly. We'll make it clear who's who though, don't fret :) This'll be updated (hopefully) pretty regularly. Rating is T due to mild language and possible make out scenes (I don't write smut so if that's what you're looking for, wrong place)

And in case any of you read any of my other fics. Magic is in the Air gives me a headache so updates will be irregular, spontaneous, and probably rather strange and short. Life Goes On on the other hand is being discontinued for the time being. I uploaded it unedited the first time and right now don't have the patience to fix it or update.

(Jelly23)Hello everybody! So this is my first ever fan fiction and it is a colaboration with the fantabulous walrusincognito! We actually thought of this idea at the most random time about a week ago and jumped on the idea right away! Yea sure we may have looked a little wierd fan girling at the idea of combing Klaine and One Direction but it will all soon make sense! Can you just imagine the craziness that is going to go down in this story! To be honest some of the things that happen shock me, and I helped with the ideas! xD

Also this is just a little side note. For the time being this will be the only fic I have on my account. :( But there is no need to worry because that will change very soon! I have another One Direction fic idea in my head, but due to extreme procrastination I have yet to write it. So just be warned there might be one up in a few weeks. Oh and a helpful peice of information is I guaruntee 99.9% of the things I uplaod will be One Direction related, so if you are not a fan I am very sorry. ( We all have our little obsessions and 1D is mine so who knows what crazy things might happen.)

So without further ado, I present to you the craziness in which we have come up with. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: We do not own One Direction, it's songs or any of it's members (unfortunately) We also don't own Glee or Klaine, it would never be as good and there would be a lot more Klaine kisses.

* * *

"Kurt you're totally going to get the job, stop worrying!" Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to comfort his anxious boyfriend.

The phone crackled loudly as Kurt gasped, the noise causing a few of the students in the cafe to look over at Blaine curiously. "Oh my GaGa! Blaine! I-it's them!" Blaine's eyes widened. "I'll hang up! Call me a soon as you get the good news. Love you!" Kurt muttered a hasty farewell waiting for the line to click off. He took a deep breath and pressed the answer button, holding the phone gingerly next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" An official sounding female voice answered on the other end. Kurt could hear multiple other loud voices in the background who sounded like they were struggling to listen in on the conversation. "This is he." He stammered out, barely containing his nervousness.

"Ah, brilliant. We've bee- BOYS!" Kurt heard a squabble on the other end, then the sound of multiple people being smothered by what sounded like pillows. "Sorry." The woman's voice returned sounding slightly frazzled. "As I was saying we've been trying to contact you all day. We lost your file and couldn't find the back up one. That's all been resolved now of course." Kurt bit his lip, waiting anxiously for her to get to the point.

"We're pleased to announce that you got the job. We'd like you to come and meet the boys this afternoon, around four." Kurt resisted the urge to squeal, bouncing up and down on the park bench. "Of course. Thank you so much. I'll see you then" He hung up, immediately hitting the speed dial and calling up Blaine.

"I got the job!" Kurt's voice echoed out of the phone, almost causing Blaine to go deaf. Blaine grinned not caring that all the students around him were staring.

"That's amazing! I knew you'd get it!" Blaine said, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he moved to leave the cafe. "Where are you? I want to come congratulate my beautiful boyfriend." He could almost hear Kurt blush on the other end. "I'm sitting in Central Park as your stupid dogs runs around in circles. They're just like you, never get tired!" Blaine chuckled, starting the short walk to the park.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, launching himself at his boyfriend and pulling their two puppies behind him. Blaine accepted Kurt's hug, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm so proud of you." He said, pecking him lightly on the lips. Kurt grinned. "I love you. Now." He shoved the leashes at Blaine, brushing himself off. "I have to go and meet my new clients."

"Uh, Hey. Hey Kurt?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend, already expecting the question. "Do you... Do you think maybe I could come and meet them?" Blaine looked at him expectantly, a goofy smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking away. "Come on. I can't believe how obsessed you are with a british boy band." Blaine grinned, running to catch up with him. "I'll pay for the taxi fare." "Fine."

"Well, here we are." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be able to contain yourself in there or do we have to sedate you?

"Kurt, I am a civilized, grown man, I think I can control myself in front of five boys" Blaine replied, chuckling as Kurt smoothed down his blazer trying to look professional.

Blaine snickered as Kurt bit his lip nervously, pressing the button for the elevator. "You gonna be okay? Are you sure we don't need to sedate _you_?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow, challenging him as they stepped into the elevator, the doors clanging behind them.

Kurt nudged Blaine "Oh god I am getting nervous! What if they don't like me? What if I screw up, ruining my career chances. What if-"

"Stop worrying, you are perfect for the job." Blaine said, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "Besides I don't know who wouldn't like you. Oh! This is our floor, no turning back now."

Kurt sighed, letting go of any last anxieties he had. He followed Blaine to room 23 at the end of the hall, then shyly knocked on the door. Less than 20 seconds later a woman, no older than 35 answered the door. She was dressed in a graypencil skirt and a peach blouse that was definitely s Michael Kors. Her hair was light brown and fell right above her shoulders. Though it was straight, you could tell she had been frying it for quite some time, due to her split ends.

She simply beamed at them, ushering the two men inside the apartment "Hello. You must be Kurt Hummel. I am Catharine Nobel."

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt said shaking her hand.

"Oh, well thank you, excuse me one moment." She flashed him an apologetic smile before bellowing "Boys! Come down! There's someone here I would like you to meet!" Her call was met by a thunder of sound above their heads and then the patter of feet running down stairs.

"Catharine, I swear if this is another one of your boyfriends I WILL blow up" called an awfully familiar voice from around the corner.

Catharinejust rolled her eyes and gestured for Kurt and Blaine to follow her further into the apartment. "Now who is this handsome fellow you brought with you?"

Kurt blushed and glanced at Blaine who was grinning distractedly. "This is, uh, my boyfriend, Blaine" He squeezed Blaine's hand, bringing him back to earth, and gave him a quick peck on the lips just as the five boys emerged into the room. _Crap_, Kurt thought. _Hopefully no one saw that_. He didn't want to be pin-pointed as the stereotypical gay fashion designer within seconds of meeting these boys.

"There you guys are!" Catherine said, sounding exasperated. "I would like you all to meet Kurt Hummel, he is the new head of your wardrobe team! And this is Blaine, Kurt's 'special' friend." Catharine winked at the two boys and Kurt blushed.

"Crap." Louis muttered under his breath. Just when he just started to accept the fact that yes, he was indeed gay and he couldn't possibly be open about it, these two happy lads walk in. _I mean look at how happy they were! He thought mournfully. They could hold hands, snuggle,and kiss in public and when they did no one would care. You wouldn't see it all over the internet and tabloids_. He sighed loudly, eliciting a strange look from Niall. _Ugh_, _sometimes it was just so hard dealing with all of this_. He thought, barely paying attention to their manager. _Especially when no one knows about your... preferences. Especially not the one you were madly in love with. _Or at least Louis hoped he didn't know, that could be awkward. There was just no way Harry could like him the way that he did. Sure they joked around but that was just because they were friends. Yeah friends that just pretended to snog eachother, slept in the same bed, and spent every last second together. It was all just a friendly gesture it didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything. Harry was as straight as a board (well besides his seductive curls) he had all the girls falling over him and he enjoyed every last minute of it. _I just have to accept we will never have more than a brotherly love. Well one could only ho- _

Louis thoughts were interrupted as Niall ran towards their visitors saying "Oh my god! Who's puppies!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes patronizingly. "That one," Blaine said pointing to the excitable golden retriever puppy. "is Lola. And that is Frodo" this time pointing to the Black Corgi.

"Yes and this is Niall, a very rare kind of species that we're allowed to keep in this building" Harry said, laughing as he gestured towards the bubbly blonde. "For the time being." Zayn added with a smirk, ruffling Niall's hair affectionately.

"And this is Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis" Catharine said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello" "Hi" "Hey, vas happening!" They all said on top of each other

"Zayn, really? You just had to say that, didn't you?" Liam spat out, rolling his eyes at the dark haired boy.

"Sorry mate, but if he is going to be spending time with us I think it would be best if he got used to my sayings!" Zayn stated, smiling

Liam just shook his head while the others struggled to contain their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (WalrusIncognito) Well then here we are again. An update! (finally) I know this took **_**much **_**longer than expected. My pc broke and I had a lot of things going on. Seeing as I do the final edits for the chapters etc it made it a bit hard for us to get this up. But it's here now so no hard feelings right? Just totally random but I thought it would be fun to explain the writing process here. Just cuz. So basically Jelly and I plan out chapters as they come to us. I mean we already have a lot planned that's quite far into the fic. So yay for that. After we get the ideas for chapters down we write out a rough outline. Jelly writes most of the One Direction parts and I write most of the Klaine. I can assure you in the future (not to far away as a matter of fact) I will be writing a bit of 1D stuff. So yeah, look out for that :) **

**(Jelly23) Hello! So here is chapter two of the fic! I know you will be just as excited to read it as we were writing it! Haha well I am just in a good mood using all of these exclamation points! Oh and a little side note I have chapter one of my one fic I'm writing on the go so you guys should hopefully be seeing that in next week or so. :) **

**And like always I present to you the awaited chapter! :D**

* * *

"Alright so now that you have met the boys, you should probably get to know them a little bit better." Catharine said leading them all into a larger room before pulling Kurt back.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for any strange outbursts from any of them. We just got back from Doughnut Plant(1) and they usually don't handle sugar very well."She whispered, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oh its fine, I'm used to being around some pretty strange behavior" Kurt whispered back, flashing her back a smile before entering the room.

"Alright if you guys need anything I'll be in my office!" Catharine called out, leaving them to the mercy of their new stylist.

"If it's ok I want to talk to all of you seperately. As in one on one, just to get a sense of your personal styles." Kurt stated simply, before being answered with a roar a voices.

"I want to go first!" "No I want to go!" Niall and Zayn both yelled at each other, grinning. They began to wrestle playfully and Kurt raised his eyebrow, putting his hand on his hip.

"Guys! Calm yourselves! I don't think either one of you should go before you learn to act like two humans!" Liam shouted at them frowning. The two stopped wrestling, hanging their heads.

"Geez Liam, they were just playing around! You didn't have to go all daddy direction on them!" Harry cried out to his friend.

"Well someone has to keep you guys in line…." Liam muttered.

"Um...?" Kurt cleared his throat, catching the boys attention. "Liam I guess we'll start with you.''

"Alright" Liam shrugged, sitting at the table Kurt was gesturing towards. He was a little upset the fact that he just yelled at Niall and Zayn and in return got scolded by Harry. Yeah, they were just playing around but they had company for god's sake! You can't just scare them away, besides there was something about Kurt that was interesting. He had been there for only ten minutes and had dealt with all their crazy without batting an eyelash.

There was a bang as Niall rushed back towards Blaine's dogs.

"Awwww who's a cute puppy? Who's a cute puppy?" Niall cooed, obvioulsy still taken by the charm of the two puppies.

"Hey, Niall. This one kind of reminds me of you, just look at his wittle face" Zayn chuckled and kneeled down next to Niall and the golden retriever. He hugged Lola who was panting happily.

"I don't see the resemblance! Look at this one, he's licking me!" Harry laughed as Frodo's small tounge licked the frosting off his hands and forearms.

"Umm… how did you manage to get frosting on your arm?" Blaine questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well…."Harry said while Louis started laughing uncontrollably "One of these pranksters cough, Louis, cough, decided they would put a doughnut in the sleeve of my jacket! Don't ask me how he got it to fit in there but- "

"I squished it!" Louis interrupted, grinning as Lola ran towards him, having lost interest in Zayn.

"Yes, well I put my jacket on and, well you saw the results." Harry smiled. "It was quite tragic actually." Zayn called out, crawling over towards Louis and Lola.

Blaine laughed along with the others, not realizing how loud he was. It was exciting for him to be there just hanging out with One-freaking-Direction and he was resisting the urge to fan boy.

''You alright mate?" Harry asked between chuckles.

"Do you need to use the restroom? You look like your about to wet yourself!" Louis chimed in, grinning cheekily.

Blaine blushed, rubbing his arm self-conciously. "Um, yeah. That's all." He stood up, chuckling awkwardly.

"Here, I'll show you where it is. Come on." Louis said standing up as well and gesturing for Blaine to follow him out of the room. Blaine walked after him, oblivious to the suspicious look Kurt had shot them. He followed Louis down the hall and to the left.

* * *

Blaine finished washing his hands and opened the door, only to be shoved back inside. He stared uncomfotably at Louis who looked equally awkward.

"Tell me your secret." Louis finally spoke.

"I…. What?" Blaine asked, shaken by Louis's abrupt question.

"I mean, how do you-" Louis blushed. "How do you manage to openly date your boyfriend? How do you cope with it?" Louis rubbed his arm awkwardly, staring at the tile which had suddenly become very interesting.

"Well... at first it was a little complicated. People look at you funny, they make rude comments and talk about you behind your back. It's upsetting to think they didn't accept us, but after a while you just stop caring. There are always going to be people like that and we were happy, that's all that mattered. And you know what? That worked out well for us. We accepted ourselves and that's all that should matter, not what others think. We're both proud of who we are and who we're with and you just can't let anyone else change that. These are the things that make us... Unique" Blaine sighed then his brow furrowed and he looked at Louis curiously. "Wait, why do you ask?"

''I, erm." Louis blushed. "I recently... came to the realization of who I really am. Seeing you and Kurt so happy together made me realize how much I want that and... I know now that I shouldn't be ashamed. It's just... There's no way I could ever have the confidence to be that way. I haven't even told my friends and I'd never be able to admit it to Har-" His eyes widened and his mout clapped shut.

"You and...?" Blaine asked, understanding sweeping across his face. "So none of your friends know yet?"

"Well….no. I can't bear to see how one person in particular will react to it and our fans" He shook his head. "If they ever found out... We'd probably be ruined." Louis let out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know how they'd react, you know?"

"Can I just say something? You admitting to them who you truly are shouldn't change anything with them. If it does then they were never truly your friend. They need to accept you for who you are. And that mysterious Har?" Blaine smiled knowingly, winking at Louis who looked mortified. "Don't give up, there's always a chance." His eyes glazed over slightly and a soft smile spread across his face as he thought back to how he and Kurt ended up together. It took him long enough to realize his feelings and he was truly lucky that Kurt had waited so long for him. "And about your fans? I honestly can't help you there. Never had a fan to deal with. I do think you should tell your friends though. They need to know." He patted Louis reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I wish it were that simple. You just can't tell the person you're in love that you feel that way. Especially if they don't even know you're gay yet." Louis muttered exasperatedly.

"Why not? That's what I did." Blaine said simply before correcting himself. "Well... sort of. He already knew I was gay but the admitting of the feeligns was sort of... spontaneous. I told him over coffee." Blaine grinned again, recalling more fond memories of himself and Kurt.

Louis just sighed, opening the door. "We should get back to everyone, they're probably worried," He walked out, Blaine trailing behind.

"There you guys are!" Niall yelled as the two entered the room. "I was worried Blainers fell into the toliet!"

"Um... Blainers?" Blaine asked, chuckling slightly as Frodo ran over to him, mauling his pant leg with his slobber.

The others laughed and Louis sidestepped the awkward questions already forming on their lips. "You know how the locks are, always sticking. Poor Blaine, he could've been trapped in there forever."

"I see." Kurt scowled. He could tell Louis was hiding something and he didn't like it. Even Blaine looked a tad off. Whatever had just happened he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

**A/N: (WalrusIncognito) 1: That's an actual place in New York City. I've never been but I've heard great things about it. It's gourmet donuts, of course it's good. And suspicious Kurt... He has... good reason? Ah who knows. We get developement later, don't fret :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **(Walrus Incognito) So, hey there. Been a while huh? This chapter took a little while to develop, and you'll see why (hopefully) when you read it. Personally I think it's pretty great, so I hope you enjoy. Next update should be relatively quicker this time, so look out for that. Again, hope you enjoy :)

(Jelly23) Hello everybody! First off sorry it took so long for this chapter but I do hope it was worth the wait! There are a lot of emotions going on in this chapter so consider yourself warned. :) Even I teared up a little while writing this. Though that's probably due to the fact that I'm a sap and cry at anything...

Anyway like always I present to you chapter 3, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **As always, we own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It's really quite unfortunate...

**Reminder: **Jelly wrote the Larry and I (WalrusIncognito) Wrote the Klaine. I just want Jelly to get proper credit, 'cus honest to God, it's really amazing this time around (not that it isn't normally, but, this time it made me flail, so...) But yeah, just read on :)

* * *

"Kurt are you mad at me?" Blaine looked at Kurt, pouting slightly.

Kurt turned to him, face impassive, and blinked twice before cocking his eyebrow. "No." He said shortly, stepping into the cab.

"Yes you are." Blaine whined, following him into the cab, dogs trailing behind. "You won't talk to me." Kurt rolled his eyes, telling the driver their address. "Blaine I answered your question. I think that, and this as a matter of fact, are technically considered talking to you." "Kuuuuuurrrrrrt." Blaine whined, poking his arm again. Kurt just turned his nose up, turning to look out the window.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." Blaine punctuated each word by poking Kurt's arm. "Kur-" Kurt whipped around, grabbing Blaine's hand forcefully before he could poke him again. "I swear to God, if you poke me ONE more time, there will be blood." Blaine whimpered slightly, pulling away and cowering behind Lola, who was panting happily.

The taxi driver pulled over and Blaine handed him the fare, stepping out of the cab. Kurt hopped out close behind, dragging Frodo who had decided the cab was a comfy place to nap. "Kurt. What did I do?" Blaine asked as they walked into the lobby of their apartment building. He waved to Harold the 'doorman' and followed Kurt into the elevator, hitting the button for their floor.

Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment, refusing to answer Blaine's constant questions. He followed their two dogs inside, perching himself gingerly on the edge of the couch and taking a deep breath. "Kurt, tell me." Blaine frowned and walked over to his distraught boyfriend, taking his hand. Kurt sighed, glancing down at Blaine's hand in his.

"What happened between you and Louis?" Blaine felt his hand going numb in Kurt's hand. "Kurt, it was nothing like last time." Kurt's face darkened and he frowned.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe this is nothing like last time?" His eyes blazed and he pulled his hand away, staring at the floor.

"Kurt that was an accident! You know this! We talked about it!" Blaine could feel the anger building but tried his best to stay calm. Kurt looked up, clearly holding back tears. "Did we really talk about it though? Or was it just you, reassuring me that it was an 'accident'" Kurt scowled.

Blaine sighed, pushing the hair out of his face. "Kurt. It was an accident." He kept his tone even, trying not to upset Kurt more. "Kurt, I was drunk. He was the one who instigated it, not me." His boyfriend just frowned, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine gently tilted Kurt's face so he was looking at him. "Nothing happened between me and Louis. I promised you nothing like that would ever happen again. And I intend to keep that promise." Kurt bit his lip, still upset. "That doesn't explain why you were so long."

Blaine chuckled slightly at this, pulling Kurt into a hug and kissing him on the top of the head. "Babe, Louis's gay." Kurt pushed Blaine away and cocked his eyebrow again. "This is supposed to make me less suspicious how?" "He's only just started coming to terms with it. He wanted to know how we do it. Being out and proud."

Kurt smiled softly but rolled his eyes. "You're going to go into mentor mode again aren't you?" Blaine chuckled, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a long kiss. He resurfaced a moment later and whispered against Kurt's lips. "Not for you. This is so much better."

* * *

''Ugh" Louis sighed as he restlessly turned in his bed. He knew that eventually his friends would have to find out, he just wished there was a way to avoid the whole situation. But he had to do it because Blaine was right, they were his friends. Although, Harry could _not_ find out, everything would be too awkward. Imagine the look in his eyes when he found out his best friend was _gay_; things just wouldn't be the same ever again.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Louis scream whispered, realizing he had been voicing his thoughts the whole time. "I just need to calm down. Deep breaths Lou, deep breaths" He whispered to himself standing up and making his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

"Lou?" A groggy looking Liam walked in still half asleep. "What are you doing up? Its 3:15 in the morning. "

"Oh, I... I just couldn't sleep. That's all." Louis replied quickly, gulping down his water.

"Come on Louis, something is on your mind I can tell. Your eyebrows start to twitch when you think to hard. It's actually really cute." Liam chuckled walking over to Louis placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah... I know, it's just that… I, erm… I don't exactly know h-how…" Louis stammered, shocked by the fact that Liam could read him like an open book before he was even fully awake.

" Shh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Liam reassured the older boy who looked somewhat relieved.

"Thanks Liam but I can't keep hiding this from you guys anymore, I just need to get it over with. If you don't mind I would actually prefer telling everyone tomorrow morning when you're all up." Louis said, tracing an imaginary circle with his toe.

"Alright Lou. Just... Just get some sleep" Liam murmured before heading back to his room.

* * *

Louis woke up after a restless night. It didn't help that now he would _have_ to tell his best friends he was gay. How would he even go about it? You can't just strolling in and say 'oh, Good morning lads. I'm gay!' No. That wouldn't work. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Louis groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"You okay bub?" Liam asked, walking into Louis' room. Man he was like a ninja, popping out of no where.

Louis laughed slightly into his pillow. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, sitting up and pushing himself out of his bed. He knew very well what he was going have to do soon.

"If you say so…" Liam said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Louis called, grabbing the boys arm. " Liam, could you wake Zayn and Niall up for me please?" Louis asked, pouting slightly. Whenever he did that he put people under his spell. He could get them to do anything, even an impossible task like waking Zayn up.

"ugh Lou! Why?" Liam whined, knowing very well how hard it was to wake up Zayn.

"Because I have to tell you guys something, remember?" Louis prompted, obviously jogging Liam's memory of earlier that morning.

"Fine, but I'm waking Niall up first to help me with the beast." Liam said, smirking as he walked out of Louis' room and across the hall to Niall's. He pushed open the door gently only to be met by an empty bed. " Hmm that's strange, maybe he's already up?" Liam whispered to himself before proceeding to Zayn's room; it seems as though he would be left alone trying to wake the Bradford boy. "Zayn..." Liam called, opening the door. His jaw dropped when he saw what was before him: Zayn and Niall were both fast asleep curled in each other's arms. Oh, now he definitely wasn't going to be nice about waking them up.

"Guys! Wake up now!" Liam bellowed and both sleeping boys eyes jerked open.

"What the hell Liam!" Zayn shouted back groggily, not happy with the fact that his beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"Yeah come on! It's Saturday and I thought Kurt wasn't coming over until later." Niall complained, yawning as he pushed himself out of bed while Zayn still lay there, trying to ignore everything.

"You guys have to get up, Louis has something to tell us something."Liam snapped back, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"What the hell?" Niall questioned, looking at Zayn curiously. The dark haired boy shrugged, pushing himself out of the bed. Liam's outburst had successfully woken him up.

"I have no idea… I'll talk to him later. Let's just go down before Liam turns into the Hulk or something. Besides whatever Louis has to say must be important considering its 10:30." Zayn said finally, getting up and making his way into the living room. Niall had disappeared and Zayn entered the room alone.

"Alright so what's up Louis?" Niall said, coming out of the kitchen with a cookie.

"Yeah what do you have to tell us?" Zayn asked, gesturing for Niall to sit next to him on the couch. Liam gave Niall a death glare but the blonde boy didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I really don't know how to say it…" Louis trailed off not meeting the boys eyes. He stood up, running a hand through his hair and began pacing around the room.

"Wait! Where's Harry?" Niall said suddenly, looking around the room. The other boys looked at Louis curiously, only just noticing the curly haired boy's absence as well.

"Oh. He's still sleeping; I didn't want to wake him so early." Louis simply stated, still refusing to meet the other boy's eyes, though he had flushed slightly.

"But you woke me up? Hmph, I see how it is." Zayn said, crossing his arms.

"Anyway…" Louis continued shooting Zayn a look. "I just got to say this. I'm… I-I'm."Louis tried to explain but the words stuck in his throat.

"Not going to wear suspenders?" Niall piped in with an all so serious look on his face.

"Wha- no!"Louis scoffed as Liam glared at Niall, mouthing "What the hell?" At the irish boy.

Leaving the band?" Zayn asked suddenly, looking worried.

"No. I'm.." Louis took a deep breath, breathing out 'Courage' under his breath. "Gay…" He finally whispered, not daring to look into anybody's eyes.

"W-what?" Niall stammered out, not sure if he heard the oldest boy correctly.

"Louis, we couldn't hear you to well. Did you say you were... gay?" Liam trailed off looking at all the other boys confused expressions.

"Gay." Louis chuckled as Liam's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Well you heard right because it's true. The great Louis Tomlinson likes boys!" Louis shouted suddenly, forgetting Harry was still sleeping.

"Lou calm down! It's al-" Niall called, attempting to calm the boy down but was cut off.

"No! Don't you even think about saying its okay. because it's not! All of you probably hate me right now and think I'm disgusting! I just had to tell you, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Louis said, his voice getting quieter as he fell to his knees, eyes wide with realization. They started to fill with tears and Liam ran over to him, putting his arm around the other boy.

"Lou we could, would, never hate you. Just telling us this makes you the bravest person I know. I'm glad that you told us because you probably would've gone crazy keeping I to yourself." Liam chuckled, the last part in hopes to calm Louis down but he just burst into tears clinging onto Liam's shirt. "Shh Louis its okay. Everything will be fine." Liam reassured the boy, pulling him into a closer hug and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Yeah please just calm down." Niall pleaded walking over to Liam and Louis but stood there awkwardly unsure about how to comfort him in that state.

"I'm fine with you swinging for the other team as long as you're not in love with me." Zayn joked hoping that would somehow lighten the mood. Unfortunately it just made Louis sob even harder.

"Zayn!'' Liam mouthed at the dark haired boy who now looked guilty. He hugged Louis tighter hoping the tears would stop.

"He can't find out! I won't let him!" Louis wailed as Liam pulled away placing strong hands on the sobbing boy's shoulders.

"Who can't find out?" Liam firmly asked looking into Louis' red teary eyes.

"If he said what Zayn said I couldn't take it. That's why I won't tell him. I can't!" Louis whimpered, thinking about the whole thing. If he was ever rejected by Harry, even without the other boy knowing it, their lives would change. Even if Harry didn't know the truth, Louis always would.

"Louis no one is forcing you to tell anybody anything. But please, we want to help you!" Liam pleaded, trying to reason with his upset friend.

"Wait." Niall said coming out of a long thought. "This person you're afraid to tell, are you in love with them?" He asked. Liam and Zayn glanced at each other, looking shocked. What Niall had said was obviously true, but it was strange that he had come to the conclusion first. Zayn glanced at Niall, an undefinable expression crossing his face. Liam observed this with a small scowl. Meanwhile Louis gaped at Niall, his mouth hanging open slightly but he nodded slightly.

"Oh. Really?" Zayn asked, still slightly shocked, and the expression had yet to leave his face. "Do we know the lucky lad?"

"Well… um… sorta, maybe…. Yes." Louis sighed, knowing he would have to drop yet another bombshell to them. How did he even end up in that position? Oh yeah he started screaming "I can't tell him", smooth Tommo, smooth.

"Who is it?" Liam questioned urgently, his question chorused by a bunch of 'yea's' from Zayn and Niall.

"Umm… it's Har-" Louis began, but he was cut off by a crashing sound near the entrance of the room. They all spun around quickly to see what happened, but their eyes were met by not only that, but the person who caused it.

* * *

**A/N **Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuunnnnnn. Cliff-hanger! Who was it who interrupted Louis's little confession session? Catherine? Harry? _Management? _Who knows! But we'll most certainly find out next chapter. Oh and I bet you all hate me for avoiding writing a Klaine make-out sesh ;) Sorry all, but I was feeling mean. We'd love to hear your speculations or flames for lack of Klaine make-outness. Actually, we'd love reviews on anything at all honestly. Speculate, suggest, guess, I don't even care. Just, give some reviews how bout? So review! Hugs and virtual cookies for all, See ya next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **(Jelly23)Hello my pretties! So guess what? We have an update for you! Woop! Woop! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is an important one :O. Your emotions will be flying everywhere by the time you finish reading this so that's just a warning. As were mine while I was writing) Well just a little notice, last week on my account I posted a Larry Stylinson fiction and it would be awesome if some of you read it :) I will hopefully update in the next week or two so look for that if you do choose to read it.

And like always I present to you chapter 4!

* * *

(WalrusIncognito) Hey guys. I'm really sorry the update took so long and I totally take all the blame. I was procrastinating which is weird seeing as I really like this fic and where we're planning on taking it. I would blame it on us having to take finals but that's a lame excuse seeing as so did Jel and I don't study for them anyway. So yeah, no clue why it took me so long to write my half but it's written now so I hope you don't hate me for it. Originally I was gonna have this be super long and self-indulgent and stuff but like no one reads these anyway so it's not like it matters XD But I do feel the need to address a few things here, cuz, you know, they're important.

little baby, he'.s all grown up! Darren Criss performed for the freaking president guys, this is nuts. He went from being a humble Starkid to this and I'm just like "alkshdalo Wut?" It's insane and I love him.

Hiddleston tweeted about Chuck Criss and Freelance Whales :O Full circle baby!

Numbers finished and it makes me want to cry and squeal (still) If you haven't read it yet then you should. It's on LiveJournal, Little Numbers by iknowitain'teasy. It's fantastic and filled with klaine-y amazingness.

That's it. I mean, there's definitely more to talk about (coughApocalyptour anyone?cough) But this is already long enough. So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"What the heck!" Liam shouted, looking confused. He sprang up from the ground, walking around the corner to run straight into a certain stylist.

"Oh, um, hey. Hey guys, what's up?" Kurt said suspiciously trying to casually play off his stumble. He put one hand against the wall and the other behind his head trying to look like nothing had happened.

"Kurt. What were you just doing?" Niall asked glancing over to Louis who looked both worried and relieved.

"Oh me? Pfft nothing, you- you know just, uh, checking out these flowers that somehow managed to... fall. On the ground." Kurt replied, chuckling nervously

"Uh huh, and how long were you 'checking out' those flowers for?" Liam demanded. Kurt just gave him a bleak smile.

''I don't know, let's say-"

"Liam, stop walking around the obvious. Kurt, how much of that did you actually hear?" Louis said with a sudden amount of confidence. Zayn shot him a strange look but let it slide.

"Um, I got here when Zayn and Niall came downstairs so... the whole thing…" Kurt trailed off looking at the ground which had suddenly become particularly interesting. "I didn't mean to!" He said suddenly, looking up at all of them guiltily. "I thought it would be nice if I showed up early but when I came in I heard a lot of talking and, well... You can't blame a guy for being curious!" He crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "So I went to go see what was happening but, you guys looked busy so I just sort of stood behind this wall and tried not to pay attention. I didn't want to listen, I swear! It's just, you guys were being kind of loud. And you seemed so distressed and I felt bad. But I promise I won't tell anyone! I mean why would I when I know what you're going through." Kurt frantically apologized and everyone seemed to follow along.

"It's ok Kurt, you're a nice guy." Louis reassured his frazzled stylist while Zayn looked on, clearly lost.

"Zayn what's wrong?" Niall shot Zayn a questioning look.

"How does he know what Louis' going through? I mean, he's not... Oh!" Zayn's eyes widened comically and Niall and Louis scoffed at their friends less than observant tendencies.

"Yeah I'm gay, not that hard to tell really." Kurt laughed at the raven haired boy's epiphany.

"How didn't you know that? I mean he brought his boyfriend here the day we met." Niall called out and Louis and Liam nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to jump to conclusions! Special friend can mean anything these days." Zayn claimed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Excuse Zayn, he's not really good at recognizing the things that are right in front of him." Liam spat out suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised by his bitter tone. Liam just shook his head, pushing past Kurt and walking towards the stairs. He passed Harry on his way up, not even bothering to acknowledge to curly haired guy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Zayn yelled back, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Whoa," Harry muttered sleepily, walking into the room "Wha's goin' on down here?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh you know Kurt's just here chilling out while we waited for you to wake up." Louis replied quickly, springing from the ground and wiping his eyes. Niall just shot him a curious look.

"No shit sherlock." Harry teased. "I meant what's up with Liam?" Everyone just shook their heads, not knowing how to answer his query.

"We've got no idea… I'll go talk to him…" Zayn said hastily making his way past the dumbfounded boys and to Liam's room. He second guessed talking to him after they just apparently fought but he managed to make himself to knock on the door. "Liam? Can I come in?"

"No go away!" Liam shot back

"Come on Liam I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to you, just please let me in." Zayn sighed, looking at the wooden door.

"You made me love you." Liam whispered to himself, looking up from his pillow to glance at the door.

"Ugh." Zayn muttered, not having heard what Liam had said. "We can't talk through this door forever and you're gonna have to come out at some point. So why don't you open up the door so we ca- "

"Fine come in" Liam cut Zayn off, finally opening the door. Zayn walked in and sat on the bed while Liam quickly shut the door and joined him.

"Liam what's wrong? You've been acting moody all day and what's up with the death glares towards Niall?" Zayn asked as Liam looked around the room anger flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong! Just stop asking me that!" Liam shouted, jealousy filling him.

"Liam calm down! I just want to help!" Zayn answered, shocked about how Liam was acting .Usually he is calm and cool but something had caused him to snap.

"Do not tell me to calm down! Just... Just go back downstairs with Niall and the others and leave me alone! I'm not going to talk about it and I'm-" Liam's tirade was cut short by Zayn's lips crashing into his. He quickly realized what was happening and relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms against the Bradford boy's neck. Every emotion, every feeling that he once had coursed through his body and he was mesmerized by the one thing he had been longing for. He leaned in, attempting to deepen the kiss when Zayn frantically pulled away, eyes wide. He snaked himself out of Liam's arms, springing off the bed.

"I'm sorry I... I can't!" Zayn apologized, rushing out of the room. Why had he done that? What did he think was going to come of it? Something good? Well clearly he was wrong, he had just made a bigger mess than they had had at the start. Liam clearly felt something, but Zayn didn't know how he felt about that or whether or not he reciprocated the feelings. His mind inadvertently flashed to a familiar blonde head and he groaned, running into his room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_5 Days Later_

It was a Wednesday. Blaine and Wednesday's had a love-hate kind of relationship. For one they meant no afternoon classes for Blaine, which used to lead to spending the whole afternoon cuddled with Kurt in their apartment and then going to play his gig at the cafe on the corner.

At least... It used to. Now that Kurt had his full-time job as the lead One Direction stylist, Blaine's Wednesday routine had changed. Now it meant going home early, doing chores around the house, walking the dogs in Central Park, eating a quick dinner, playing at the cafe, and _then _picking Kurt up from work.

And Blaine tried, he really tried to be upset that Kurt was gone all the time. And he was, but... It was a little hard. He loved Kurt and he wished that they spent more time together but this was Kurt's dream, the opportunity of a lifetime. Plus it meant Blaine was on first name basis with One-Freaking-Direction, which was pretty amazing in itself.

Blaine pushed open the revolving door to said band's apartment, shouldering his guitar. He waved to Mathias, the doorman and headed to wards the elevator, stepping inside and hitting the button for the boy's floor, tapping his foot impatiently.

He was late to pick up Kurt and it had been a particularly long day. He had been assigned a 5 page paper on musical theory from one of his morning classes, Frodo had ran away when they went out for their walk and he had spent almost a half hour trying to catch him. Then he had had to rush home to shower and he had forgot his guitar at home so he had to run back before his show started. To top it off his show had run late too, which usually would have been a good thing but today was just not a good day for Blaine.

So now here he was, 45 minutes late for Kurt, still carrying all his things. At least he didn't have the dogs. The elevator made a loud dinging noise and Blaine jumped, hurrying out before the doors clanged shut again. He walked down the hall, knocking on the door to the familiar apartment.

There was some loud scuffling and quite a bit of shouting before the door swung open to reveal a beaming Louis. "Blaine, how are you?" Blaine smiled, stepping through the doorway to stand next to the younger man. "Nice to see you Lou. I'm doing okay, just tired. How 'bout you?"

Louis shrugged, looking around the hallway. "Nothing's changed really. I... I took your advice. I told them. Well... Harry still doesn't know." Blaine gave him an understanding smile, patting him on the arm. "You gotta tell him eventually."

They walked together into the dining room where Kurt was currently residing, his work scattered around him. Blaine leaned against the door frame, watching Kurt order the other four boys around. He let out an involuntary snort when Niall slid in, wearing what appeared to be a bright orange floral lampshade on his head.

"You guys remind me of the Warblers more and more every time I visit."

Kurt's head snapped around and he beamed at Blaine, walking over to give him a quick hug. "Sorry I was late." Blaine pulled Kurt back towards him, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"The show ran late." Kurt smiled, pulling away to collect his things. "That's a good thing. It means people like you. And I got some extra work done so it was a win-win."

Blaine forced a strained smile. "Glad to see I was missed." He commented, a hard edge to his voice. Kurt gave him a look, walking over to give him a long kiss. "I always miss you."

Blaine gave him a crooked smile. "Oh! Hey Blaine!" Zayn said, not even batting an eyelash when he noticed that Kurt and Blaine were wrapped up together.

He walked over to Niall, chuckling at the blonde's new headgear. "Nialler how'd you even manage that?" He asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Niall's neck and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Niall shrugged with one shoulder, smiling down at the other boy's head. "I heard the door and fell over when I went to get it. Hey Blaine! Why do you have a guitar?"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply when Liam walked in, knocking Niall gently in the back of the head. "Niall don't pry. It's rude."

"I wasn't!" Niall said indignantly. "I was just curious." Blaine smiled, waving off Liam's protests. "It's cool. I had a gig tonight and I didn't get a chance to drop my stuff off at our apartment."

"Play us something?" Harry asked, striding in to stand next to Louis, who flushed slightly when their hands brushed together. "Oh, yeah! Play us something Blaine!" Niall shouted, wriggling out of Zayn's arms and running into the living room, flopping onto a couch.

Liam rolled his eyes but smiled, following them all into the other room. "Um... any requests?" Blaine asked nervously, fiddling with the edge of his guitar. It was one thing to sing for a bunch of strangers but performing _by request_ for international boy-band superstars was a little nerve-wracking.

"Teenage Dream!" Kurt laughed, smirking. He perched himself on the arm of one of the large leather recliners, watching Blaine intently. "Sorry babe, not this time." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, laughing.

"How 'bout you guys? Anything you'd like to hear?" "Disney!" Niall said, grinning when Zayn sat down next to him.

"Oh my God." Blaine looked mortified but slightly amused. "Kurt you told them?" "I may have mentioned it once or twice..." Kurt bit back a smile.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "I am a grown man. I don't need you telling your clients about my love for Disney."

Liam rolled his eyes, sitting on the other side of Zayn so the poor boy was sandwiched between him and Niall. "Blaine, Kurt told us as your friends. Anyway, it's not like we care."

Blaine laughed. "Fine, but I'm not feeling Disney-ish so you'll have to wait till another time." Kurt mock gasped and Blaine shot him a half-halfhearted glare.

"I have an idea, bear with me?" Blaine asked, beginning to strum on his guitar. "What is it Blaine?" Louis asked, looking slightly pensive. "Just listen." Louis raised his eyebrows but leaned back, listening intently.

Blaine smiled softly, his eyes locking with Kurt's as he began to sing softly.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

Kurt smiled, singing along softly, his voice mixing with Blaine's to form a haunting harmony.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Louis watched Blaine singing to Kurt, a sad smile spread across his face. He glanced over at Harry who was watching Blaine, his head tilted to the side. Louis smiled, moving closer to the curly haired boy.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Harry looked over at Louis, smiling widely. "He's great." He mouthed and Louis nodded, the lyrics to the song echoing through his head. _Falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet._ He couldn't even express how much he wanted Harry to know how he felt. How hard it was for him to know that all the hugging and hand holding only meant something to one of them.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Zayn shot Louis a sad smile, trying to ignore the tugging, painful feeling he was feeling in his chest. He looked over at Niall, who was watching Blaine intently, his blue eyes shining. Zayn bit his lip, slipping his hand into Niall's. Niall's eyes widened but he didn't look at Zayn, he just tightened his grip on the Bradford boy's hand. Liam watched this exchange with a frown, his emotions clearly reflected in his eyes.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Blaine finished singing, beaming at Kurt. He set the guitar down gently, still smiling. Before he could asked what any of them thought he found himself enveloped in Kurt's arms, a heated kiss being pressed to his lips. "That was amazing." Kurt whispered, pulling away and smiling. Blaine just grinned, looking to the 5 boys.

"You were fantastic!" Niall and Zayn said at the same time, getting up to engulf Blaine in a bear hug, their hands no longer linked together. "You really were great." Liam said, smiling. "Do you write?"

Blaine nodded, pulling away from the other two and laughing. He sat down with Kurt in the armchair. "I write a little, yeah." "They're all really good." Kurt grinned. "He plays a bunch of instruments too." Blaine flushed. "He makes me out to be better than I am."

"So do you have anything officially released?" Zayn asked, sitting back down next to Liam. "Not yet, I'm in my last year of college now."

"You should open for us." Harry said suddenly, smiling widely. "I- what?" Blaine looked surprised. "You should open for us at our concerts. We need someone anyway and you're great. Plus it'll jump-start your career. We'll talk to Management and get it arranged."

Louis looked over at Harry, grinning widely, confidence shining in his eyes. "Harry I need to tell you somethi-" Unfortunately his voice was drowned out by everyone elses's excitement.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much!" "It's nothing really. You're fantastic." "Harry! I-" Louis was interrupted again and he scowled. "This going to be so awesome! You'll get to tour with us and Kurt!" "Harry-" "And you'll probably get signed for a record-"

"HARRY!" Louis yelled out, finally getting their attention. Everyone turned to stare at him, surprised by the sudden outburst. "I erm..." Louis stalled, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked up, steeling himself and took a deep breath. "Harry I have to tell you something."

"What's up Boo?" Harry asked, looking worried. Realization dawned on the other five's faces and thy looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Harry I- I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N** (WalrusIncognito) Don't you think that One Direction could've totally gone to Dalton? Like Louis could've been Kurt's cousin, Harry could've been Blaine's irritating and adorable younger brother, Niall could've been Jeff's cousin, Zayn could've been related to Wes somehow and Liam could've just gone there. Or maybe he's related to Nick or something- who knows. Am I the only one who thinks that? Review and tell us :3 hint hint.

Oh and the song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Ed Sheeran is God, like, I siriusly love him. So yeah, go buy some of his music and stuff :3 and review with how much you love him. I don't even know, just review kay? love you all!


End file.
